1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers for plates and, more particularly, to a food and beverage article dispenser adapted to be surface mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many self-service devices for dispensing stackable food and beverage articles, such as plate dispensers, cup dispensers, paper cup stack holders, and bowl dispensers. However, such devices are not only awkward to use, but they are also susceptible to deformation, thus weakening the articles. In addition, many of these devices presented food and beverage articles for removal at a lower end of a container in which they were stacked for dispensing, and relied on gravity feed for positioning the next successive cup to be dispensed into withdrawal position. Further, the aforementioned devices have all failed to disclose a food and beverage article dispenser incorporating a compartment for storing various disposable or nondisposable tableware articles such as plates, cups, plate/cup lids, towellets, and napkins, a collapsible paper towel holder, and a pivoting flatware organizer.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a lightweight, rigid, multi-functional food and beverage article dispenser adapted for organizing and dispensing disposable or nondisposable food and beverage articles, and which is further adapted to be mounted to a surface such as a wall in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the food and beverage article dispenser fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose devices for dispensing and holding plates:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,431, issued in the name of Sendelbach;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,698, issued in the name of Colgan; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,818, issued in the name of Zeigler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,478, issued in the name of House discloses a cup dispenser that presents cups from below for dispensing at the top of the container in which they are stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,842, issued in the name of Bieganski discloses the ornamental design for a paper cup dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,531, issued in the name of Gracon discloses a paper cup stack holder comprised of a conical base unit and a plurality of adjustable prongs adapted to snugly accommodate cups of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,848, issued in the name of Cowan discloses a portable wash basin stand for use outdoors.
Consequently, a need has arisen for a lightweight, rigid, multi-functional food and beverage article dispenser adapted for organizing and dispensing disposable or nondisposable food and beverage articles, and which is further adapted to be mounted to a surface such as a wall in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.